Skylanders-Exodus
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Book 1 of the legacy arc, MAJOR SPOLIERS FOR THE ULTIMATE CROSSOVER) the Skylands have been repaired, but at the cost of one of the greatest heroes in existence, leaving behind a single son, who struggles to live up to his father's legacy, and care for his mother, but his seemingly normal life is about to take a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_13 years ago (Skylands time)_

Spyro paced around the room in anticipation, he didn't want to know if something would go wrong.

"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright" he muttered in worry, then he noticed the door opening.

"Doctor, is she...?" Spyro trailed off as the Mabu Doctor smiled.

"A perfect delivery, see for yourself" he opened the door further so Spyro could look inside.

"Cyn?" He asked as the magenta dragoness revealed her exhausted face.

"Spy? It's you..." she smiled as Spyro sat down.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss anything, you are my angel after all" he replied as Cynder revealed a small creature cradled in her arms, and it was in fact a baby dragon.

"What should we call him?" Spyro asked.

"Well, it's a boy, you should name it" Cynder answered as Spyro looked at the little Red dragon.

"How does Blaze sound?" Spyro suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect..." Cynder smiled once again as Spyro looked at his newborn son, then he held him close to his chest.

_"I'll protect you, no matter what" _he promised, even if it meant his death...

_Present day_

"Blaze! Time to get up!" The red dragon sat upright as he bumped his head on the roof.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head as he remembered he was in his bunk bed, as the pain wore off he climbed out of bed, and leaped to the ground.

_"Another bland day..." _he sighed, then he looked at a family portrait, he then took notice of the purple dragon standing next to his mom, cradling a small red dragon.

"Morning, Dad..." he spoke to the portrait as he opened the door and walked downstairs to see Cynder, his mom, cooking breakfast.

"Ah, your finally up, sweetie, don't worry, breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes, you just get all your stuff together for school" Cynder explained.

"Good morning to you too, mom" Blaze chuckled a response as he put all his things in his bag, soon enough, his breakfast was on the kitchen table as he walked over and proceeded to wolf it down.

"Well, someone was hungry..." Cynder smirked as Blaze embarrassingly finished his meal.

"Well, what can I say?" He replied as Cynder rubbed his head.

"I need you to pick up your cousin Crystal from Uncle Hope's on your way to school" Cynder explained as Blaze stood up and grabbed his bag.

"You know we're not actually related to Uncle Hope or Auntie Rhea, right?" Blaze asked as Cynder turned to face him.

"Maybe, but your father considered himself close enough to Hope to call him his brother of sorts, ah, there you are Sparx" Cynder turned to see the dragonfly scratching his back as he stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, what's up, spikey?" Sparx asked as Cynder sighed.

"Nothing, just figured you'd need some breakfast" she replied as Sparx nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice..." he yawned again as Blaze chuckled.

"Morning, Uncle Sparx, up chasing butterflies again?" He asked, but the dragonfly didn't seem to reply as he started snoring mid-flight.

"I...find it best that you go get Crystal now, have a wonderful day, honey" she walked over and kissed his forehead, then Blaze walked out of their house and took to the skies.

_"Now, if I remember correctly, Hope's house should be...ah-ha!" _Blaze spotted the familiar building in the distance, as he landed onto the porch and knocked, he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm coming" and Rhea opened the door.

"Blaze! How wonderful to see you, make yourself at home, I'll go get Crystal" she led him inside as he examined their house, it was neatly furnished, the portraits on the wall were of their own family as Rhea came down with the energetic little black dragoness that was his little cousin.

"Blaze!" She cried as she lept into his arms.

"Hey! How's my little ruby?" He asked cheerfully as Crystal smiled, causing Rhea to laugh.

"Where's Uncle Hope?" He asked Rhea.

"Ah! Still sleeping, just like your father" Rhea joked around.

"I wish I could've met him, I don't remember much" Blaze replied.

"Blaze, Spyro would've loved to see you grow up, but he made that sacrifice because he knew that you would benefit from it...now off with you two munchkins" Rhea shooed then playfully as Crystal grabbed her bag.

"Alright, come on, to Skylanders Academy!" She cheered and took off.

"Wait! Crystal, I'm supervising you!" Blaze cried out as he flew after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skylanders Academy: the single most popular school in all the Skylands, Blaze smiled at the sight as he landed down on the courtyard, there were creatures of all kinds, dragons being one of them, Blaze remembered Cynder telling him how Flames, one of their teachers, helped build the school, alongside Volteer, who was apparently a guardian from another world.

"Race you inside!" Crystal challenged playfully as the little dragon sped up through the courtyard.

_"What am I gonna do with her?" _Blaze sighed as he flew after her, zooming up the steps, and stopped her at the entrance as she slid right into his chest.

"No fair!" Crystal sighed as Blaze laughed.

"Oh never said flying was cheating..." he replied, as he looked up, he caught sight of...her, Eva, the daughter of Flame and Ember, she was so beautiful, her orange scales showed vibrantly, then Crystal caught sight of his daydreaming.

"Blaze? Your staring again..." she snapped him out of his trance as he shook his head.

"Ah, sorry about that, let's go inside" he smiled as he prepared to open the door, but was stopped when a group of dragons walked up the steps.

"Well, if it isn't Blaze? How's the loser patrol?" He turned back to see an Ice dragon with his "gang" of sorts.

"Nice to see you too, Halldor" Blaze grimaced as Crystal stood up.

"I never said it was nice to see you! Smart aleck!" Halldor retorted.

"How's Cynder doing? She must not be faring well if your taking care of her" he sneered as Blaze growled.

"You take that back!" Crystal snapped as Halldor laughed.

"I don't think so, there's no running from me this time..." he grinned, but then they were separated by Hugo.

"What is happening here?" He demanded an answer as Halldor backed away.

"Nothing, Teacher, except that he tried to start a fight" Halldor accused Blaze as he looked outraged.

"That's not true!" Crystal replied as Hugo looked unsure.

"Hmm, I think we'll take you both to Master Eon, then we can sort this out" Hugo grabbed both Blaze and Halldor's arms as he dragged them into the school to Master Eon's office...

"Now, I don't want this to happen again, understand?" Eon told them strictly as Blaze and Halldor both bowed.

"Yes, Master Eon" they said in sync and were prepared to leave.

"Blaze, wait a moment..." Eon told him as he stopped and looked back in confusion, allowing Halldor to leave the grand library.

"You know I didn't start any fights, Master Eon" he said to him as he walked up the stairs.

"Of course not, Blaze, you are descended from greatness after all" he replied as Blaze followed Eon.

"Everyone said he was a hero, and that he was brave and strong, what was he like with you?" Blaze asked as Eon chuckled.

"Well, the Spyro I knew was much different, of course over the years, he matured and became that knight in shining armor, so to speak, but for me, in his early school days, he was a hot-headed, stubborn, egotistical smart-mouth, who didn't see any other solution than fighting" Eon explained as he opened up the relic vault.

"Come with me, I want to show you something..." he led Blaze inside the vault and showed him the interior.

"Woah! This place is incredible, there's so many things here, inscribed from ancient history, it's remarkable..." Blaze was astonished, then he saw a book on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"The Book of Skylanders...may I?" Blaze asked as Eon smiled, and just as Blaze was about to touch it, he saw a couple of rods sticking from the ceiling, then he also remembered the story Cynder told him about his graduation from the Academy, and that the book was rigged.

"Actually, I think I'll pass" he chuckled as Eon smirked.

"A wise move, young one" he flipped a switch as the book lowered itself onto the pedestal.

"As you know, each year, the new Skylanders are inscribed in this book at their graduation ceremony" Eon explained, then he turned to a page with a purple dragon on it.

"Here's your father, who proved himself to be a true hero on the graduation ceremony" Eon showed him the picture as Blaze looked in interest.

"Master Eon...you wouldn't happen to know how my dad fell in love with My mom, Cynder?" Blaze asked as Eon smiled.

"It's a very interesting story, you see, Spyro was originally Cynder's teacher, who helped with her tests on becoming a Skylander. I paired the two of them together not only because I knew Spyro was up to the challenge, but also because I felt some type of connection between the two of them. I could never place it, but as time went on, and the chemistry between the two of them started to grow more and more immense, I knew that there was only one way to find out for certain what it was, I assigned Cynder to Spyro's team, and one day when he was kidnapped by my son, Kaos, Cynder led a rescue party, and eventually, after a long battle with a corrupted Spyro, they revealed their feelings for one another. It was then that I remembered that Spyro and Cynder were from another world, their feelings for each other were buried deep amongst a flurry of lost memories, which they recovered" Master Eon explained as Blaze looked with intent.

"I just wish I could meet him in person, everyone said he was the greatest" Blaze sighed as Eon smiled.

"He certainly was very special...now I suggest you get to your class, your late enough as it is" he replied as Blaze nodded and they left the vault, and Blaze left the grand library to head to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaze treaded through the school halls with his bag as he tried to find his class, his conversation with Eon still ringed in his mind as he found his class, as he opened the door, he saw the other students looking at him.

"Ah Blaze, so glad you could finally join us..." Flame chuckled as the students started to snicker.

"Sorry, professor, I was held up" Blaze replied rather embarrassingly as Flame smiled.

"It's alright, please, take your seat" Flame showed him his desk as he sat down, still a little embarrassed.

"Now, let's get back to learning about the physics of the Fire Element" Flame started teaching again, as Blaze pulled out his textbook, he felt a pellet of sorts hit him in the head, when he looked back, he saw another fire type Cadet shrugging like she had nothing to do with it, Blaze looked back to face Flame only to have a light shine in his face from a mirror, as he tried to block it, he looked back to see the same Cadet using the mirror, he sighed in irritation as he looked down at his textbook, then he glanced up to see Eva catching a quick glance at him, then returning to her own textbook, Blaze looked a little surprised, but thought nothing of it as he watched Flame's lecture.

"Alright, everyone, don't forget to prepare for our fire studies quiz on Thursday" Flame announced as the bell rang and the students left the 5 hour class, but Blaze was stopped by Flame.

"Hold on a moment" he told Blaze as he looked back.

"Blaze, I understand that you've been through a tough childhood, but being late to class is no exception, Crystal looks up to you, especially, and while she didn't want me to say this, Eva does too, so I need you to set a good example" Flame explained as Blaze hung his head.

"I know, I apologize, it's just that Master Eon was showing me the book of Skylanders, but I promise it won't happen again, professor" Blaze replied as Flame nodded.

"Also, she told me not to say this, but Eva was kinda hoping you could ask her to the dance that's happening this week, now off you go" Flame smirked as Blaze nodded and left his classroom, only to be stopped by none other than Halldor.

"No ones getting in our way this time" the ice dragon closed the door as he punched Blaze in the face, causing him to falter as he fell to the floor.

_"Bastard" _he growled as he grabbed Halldor's fist as it went in for another blow, and he kicked the ice dragon away from him, his goons saw this and attempted to intervene, but Blaze snarled at them as his throat glowed a vibrant orange, and he blasted them with flames, blasting them at the wall, then Halldor stood up and charged right into Blaze's stomach as he knocked him to the ground, and started punching him in the face.

"You like that!? I bet your dad's feeling real proud right now, seeing that his son is a weakling, the great Spyro should be ashamed!" Halldor sneered as he continued punching Blaze in the face.

"Stop it!!!" A roar ensued the hall as Halldor flew off of Blaze, the red dragon looked up to see Eva standing there, teeth bared as she paced towards Halldor.

"You leave him alone!" She snarled as Halldor gathered his goons and made a break for it, she stared at them slightly before going over to Blaze and helping him up.

"You okay?" She asked as Blaze felt his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" he replied as Eva sighed.

"They never stop, do they?" She looked in the opposite direction as Blaze laughed a little.

"Yeah no, they don't give up on me" he responded as Eva giggled a little.

"Well, I'm glad I got here in time, your face seems surprisingly unscathed" she held his face and looked around for any bruises or marks, Blaze shuddered a little, with his crush on her, and the apparent news that she wanted him to ask her to the dance, he was a little overwhelmed.

"You'll be fine, since school's over, why don't we get out of here, I'm dying to see the sun again" Eva suggested as Blaze agreed.

"Well, let's go!" She playfully pushed Blaze as the two ran down the halls, Blaze figured Crystal would be able to get home just fine, and so he pursued Eva as they burst out of the Academy doors and into the open sky, their wings spread as far as the eye can see, Blaze admired Eva's pink and orange colored wings as they left a vibrant neon color from the sun, as Blaze flew up beside her, she did a twirl around him.

"Show off" he joked as she snickered.

"Well, then by all means, show me what you can do" Eva dared him as he grinned and did a full 360 twirl around her, ceased flying for a moment so he could fall down, and then immediately spread his wings again and took flight, getting back up to Eva's level.

"Now whose the show off?" She smirked.

"Just a little something my Uncle Hope taught me, says he learned it from my Dad, it's hard to believe they once shared a body" Blaze explained as he started getting a little sad, Eva saw this and flew to his side.

"If your feeling sad about Spyro, you need to understand that he would've been proud of you and what you can do, and I already know that Cynder thinks that of you, even my parents, although they feel more sorry" Eva replied as Blaze smiled. "You are special, your the son of the Purple Dragon" she continued.

"Thanks Eva..." he replied.

"Anything for my best friend" Eva responded, then Blaze took notice of something strange below them on a different island.

"Hey, do you see that?" He pointed down at the island as Eva took notice of it as well.

"Yeah, what is that?" She asked as Blaze shrugged.

"Only one way to find out" he told her as he flew down to the island and landed, as Eva followed he noticed that the island had a boulder with some sort of giant gaping hole in it.

"What is it? It feels...unnatural" she pointed out as Blaze agreed.

"Yeah, what do you think's in there?" He asked as he walked towards it.

"Blaze, wait..." Eva grabbed his shoulder as he looked back.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in there, we don't know what's in there..." she pointed out as Blaze considered this.

"Alright, we'll come back tomorrow and be better equipped" he replied as he noticed that it was almos dusk.

"Mind if I fly you home?" He asked as Eva giggled.

"I wouldn't mind" she responded as he flew with her in the direction of her house...

"I enjoyed today" Eva told Blaze as they walked up to her front door.

"Well, let's hope that Ember doesn't completely worry about you" he replied as she smiled.

"Goodnight..." she entered the house and closed the front door, leaving Blaze to fly back to his own house as the full moon gleamed down onto his scales, illuminating his entire form, he eventually found his house, on the island with the river stream, as he landed he walked over to the stream to see his reflection, he sighed as he looked down the stream to see it lead into a small pond, he stared back into the reflection, then he saw something, the water rippled as his shape was suddenly replaced with some sort of...indigo purple dragon as he stared right back into Blaze's face, the dragon seemed to be smiling, he couldn't explain it, but he seemed to recognize him, then he saw a black dragoness walking over to his side as she nuzzled his cheek, then they're bodies shifted as the dragoness turned magenta, and the purple one shifted his form, then he recognized him, it was his Dad, then the water rippled again, and his reflection returned to normal, he was shown a vision of some sorts, he didn't know what it was, or why he was shown it, he looked back at his house, then he rushed inside, as he opened the door, he looked around the house, then he looked in the living room and he saw Cynder asleep in the chair, the TV was staticky, as he walked over, he noticed that she must've been crying, as the tear streaks were still visible, he also saw a picture of her and Spyro lying on the ground.

_"Poor thing, not a day goes by that she can't think of him" _he managed to get her on his back as he carried her up the stairs and into her room, and set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her so she'd sleep well, he tip-toed out of the room so as to not disturb her or Sparx, who was also asleep. As he closed the door, he breathed a sigh of relief as he walked downstairs to shut off the television, and yawned in exhaustion, he was thankful that tomorrow was a Saturday, he could sleep in and meet up with Eva to explore that boulder, quietly, he made his way into his room, and closed the door. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and climb up into bed, where he stared at the ceiling for a moment, before turning off the lights and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaze opened his eyes wide as he looked around in his bedroom, he crawled out of his bed, and walked outside, he noticed that Cynder was still asleep, he tip-toed downstairs and left the house.

_"I need to go find Eva, so we can investigate that boulder" _Blaze thought to himself as he spread his wings and flew to Flame and Ember's house, eventually he caught sight of it as he landed on the front yard, if he remembered correctly, then Eva's window was the top left window, he picked up a little rock and threw it at the window, when no one came to the window, Blaze found another and chucked it at the window, nothing.

_"Hmm, that's odd, well, third time's the charm, I hope" _Blaze grabbed another rock and threw it at the window, then he saw a familiar face as Eva appeared at the window, she waved at him as he returned the action, she then left the window, and within a few minutes, she was walking out the front door.

"So, are we ready for this?" Eva asked as Blaze nodded.

"Come on" he replied as he took flight, with Eva close behind, as they flew through the sky, Blaze felt the heat from the sun beam down on him, it felt amazing as he spun in the air and flew downwards. Eventually they saw the boulder as they landed beside it.

"Are you ready, seriously? Because this is it" Blaze asked Eva as she nodded, then they heard a shuffle behind them as they looked back to see Crystal.

"What the? Crystal? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked her as she got out of the bushes which concealed her, albeit with some difficultly.

"Well, I didn't know what happened to you after you were sent to Master Eon, so I figured I'd go and see you, only to catch you leaving, so I figured I'd follow" Crystal explained as Eva gave Blaze a look.

"Wait? What happened with Master Eon?" She asked as Blaze chuckled.

"Uh, it was nothing" Blaze replied nervously.

"It was not! Halldor tried to start a fight with Blaze, but then Hugo arrived, and Halldor pinned it on Blaze, but he took them both anyway to see Master Eon" Crystal blurted as Eva took in that information.

"Figures, typical Halldor" she responded.

"Well, I guess she's stuck with us now" Blaze pointed out as they looked back at the boulder, the gaping hole was still there.

"Ew! Why does that seem so creepy and wrong!?" Crystal was baffled as Blaze and Eva looked at one another.

"Well, we're gonna find out, and if you wanted to come with us..." Blaze trailed off as Crystal leaped in excitement.

"Yes! Please let me come! I promise I'll behave!" She begged as Eva giggled.

"Of course you can come" she replied.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she flew into Blaze's back to ride him.

"Onwards!" She pointed as Blaze laughed a little and they set foot into the boulder, the tunnel inside the boulder was barely illuminated as Blaze tried to look around, eventually he saw a source of light shining through the tunnel as he and Eva drew closer, and when they exited the tunnel, they were surrounded in a lush, green forest, with the sun shining down onto the valley.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Crystal asked.

"Don't know, but it's beautiful" Eva walked to one of the trees as Blaze looked from side-to-side.

"Come on, let's go see if there are any settlements nearby" he suggested as they walked through the forest, the lushness of it all was so immense and beautiful, Blaze then glanced at Eva, the one dragon who was more beautiful the landscape.

"Hey, look, a city!" Crystal pointed at a large city emersed in the hilltops.

"Maybe we can get some answers from there" Eva replied as Blaze looked a little uncomfortable.

"I mean, what if they're hostile? They don't know us" he considered as Eva smirked.

"We won't know unless we try" she responded as she took flight.

"Hey! Wait!" Blaze spread his wings.

"Crystal, I need you to help take some weight off of me, spread your wings" he told his cousin as she did as he asked and spread her wings, making it easier to maneuver through the air, eventually they found their way to the city gates, where they landed and walked up to them, then they were stopped by two dragons who appeared over the city walls.

"Halt! State your business!" The dragons interrogated them as Blaze and Eva backed up.

"Woah, we're just passing through" Blaze explained as the dragons looked at them, and one of them, an ice dragon, gave a shocked expression.

"Wait! Look at those markings on his shoulders!" He told the other guard to look at Blaze.

"The mark of the Purple dragon, he is the offspring! Let him in!" The ice dragon flew back and opened the gates as Blaze, Crystal, and Eva entered, the two dragons flew down to them and bowed quickly.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked, a little weirded out.

"You, the orange one, you are the offspring of the mighty purple dragon, we must take you to meet the Guardians" the guards were prepared to escort them, but Blaze stopped them.

"Wait! We don't even know where we are" he told them as the guard turned to face them.

"Why, your in Warfang, the dragon city! Now this way, Terrador will want to meet you" the guard replied as the other one helped him escort Blaze, Eva, and Crystal into the city.

_"Oh boy" _Blaze slightly gulped as the gates behind him closed, and he was inside the dragon city, getting all kinds of looks. Crystal, who was still on his back, was waving at the other dragons and saying hi rather positively despite how everyone was focusing on Blaze and the gold markings on his shoulders.

"Everyone's staring at me, I don't like it" he whispered to Eva as she smiled.

"Well, this is what being popular is like" she replied as they kept walking, eventually they reached a big temple-like building in the center of the city.

"This is the Dragon temple, the Guardians will be inside" the guards took them in, and Blaze, still skeptical, looked at the sun one last time, and entered the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is the Guardian's chambers" the Guardian showed Blaze and the others as they entered through the massive doors, and entered the chambers, they were pretty much in a massive library, as Blaze looked around, he noticed a fair bit of books were scattered around the room.

"This place is massive" Eva was utterly surprised as the guard nodded.

"It's meant for dragons much older and larger than you, but considering your special origins, your technically qualified to be here" he replied. "I'll go get Terrador" and the guard left the chamber.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Crystal energetically lept off Blaze's back as she flew around and looked at all the books and whatnot, then she caught sight of a large painting on the wall.

"Blaze, look!" She grabbed his attention as he walked up to the painting, it was...a purple dragon, alongside a black dragoness.

_"That's my Dad" _Blaze realized as he heard the doors open, he turned back to see a huge Earth Dragon trodding into the room, with him was an Ice Dragon, a Fire Dragoness, and a Lightning Dragoness.

"Greetings, I am Terrador, I was informed of your arrival, and wanted to meet you face-to-face" the Earth Dragon told Blaze as he and Crystal walked up to him

"Your Terrador...my mom told me about you, the Earth Guardian" Blaze replied as Terrador nodded.

"Your memory serves you well, you might've been told about Cyril as well, but I doubt you know the new Guardians, Voltea, and Incendia" Terrador introduced Blaze to the two Dragonesses.

"Yes, yes, how delightful, but we have more important things to discuss, chop chop" Cyril interrupted as Terrador sighed.

"While I do not commend you on your impatience, Cyril, your right, we must discuss you, and your origins" Incendia said coolly as Terrador nodded in agreement.

"So, young dragon, your the offspring of the purple dragon, yes?" Voltea asked as Blaze backed away.

"Um...yeah?" He answered nervously.

"Well, young chap, what's the news, where is he? Oh, is he planning to surprise us?" Cyril grew excited as Blaze started tearing up.

"Why, whatever's the matter?" The Ice Guardian asked as Blaze looked at him, tears flowing down his face.

"He's...dead, he died" Blaze looked down as Cyril's expression changed to shock.

"How...how did he die? He was a purple dragon, he was the strongest creature to ever live, stronger than me, of course I-Yeow!" Cyril's tail was stomped on by Incendia.

"Cyril! Mind your tongue! He's in pain, he's still grieving" she scolded him as he looked back at Blaze.

"He died when I was six...I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Blaze lowered his head as Crystal and Eva walked up beside him.

"I'm so sorry, that must've been difficult..." Voltea walked up to him and gave him a heart-warming, empathetic look.

"And who is this? She too bears the mark of the purple dragon, but she's pure black" Terrador addressed Crystal.

"Well, you see, there was an incident where Spyro's Darkness was separated from him, but he's good now, but the same happened to Cynder, and they had a daughter, Crystal, she's technically Blaze's cousin of sorts" Eva explained as Terrador grew disgruntled.

"The word of Spyro's death will spread quickly, unless we keep this to ourselves, if he's gone, it'll give enemies an opportunity to attack us, we must be vigilant" he explained as Incendia slapped him over the head.

"Are you crazy? The townspeople deserve to know, Spyro _and _Cynder saved their lives on multiple occasions" Incendia reasoned as Voltea looked down at Blaze again.

"Speaking of Cynder, is she still alive?" She asked as Blaze nodded.

"Thank the ancestors" Cyril sighed in relief.

"But she's not taking his death too well, I see her crying, she's sad and alone all the time, just last night she had fresh tear stains on her face when I carried her to bed...she's suffering" Blaze responded.

"Oh, that's horrible, I can't imagine what she's going through..." Incendia grew more saddened as Eva helped comfort Blaze.

"Very well, I'll prepare for a town meeting at the foot of the Temple, I take it these three might not stay long, but give them each their own quarters" Terrador told them as he had the other three Guardians escort Blaze, Eva, and Crystal to their temporary rooms, as soon as Blaze saw his room, he was a little surprised at how expansive the room was, he got a queen sized bed, a personal bathroom, and a large deluxe-sized window.

"Make yourself comfortable, dear" Voltea told him as he thanked her and closed the door.

_"Was this...my father's old home?" _Blaze wondered as he hypothesized how they knew of the purple dragon, as he looked at the wall, there was yet another painting of his father, standing proudly, with a rather determined expression, Blaze felt distraught, he just wished his father was here in person, he stared at the painting, he saw the black dragoness again, she looked a lot like his Mom, Cynder.

_"Wait? Were they both originally from here?, my mother never did talk about their old home a lot" _He wondered as he stared at the picture, upon further inspection, the black dragoness appeared to be nuzzling Spyro, yeah, it was Cynder alright, Blaze walked over to the window and stared out into the forest, he knew they couldn't stay long, their parents would worry that all their children had just disappeared, he watched as a bird flew past him and into the sky, he wondered what they did do in this place, Incendia spoke of how they'd saved this world on multiple occasions, he was never told these things, probably to shield him from the gruesome reality of it all, still, he wanted to know very badly.

"Blaze?" He turned around to see Eva standing in the door frame, staring at him.

"Oh hi...how long have you been there?" Blaze asked as Eva walked into the room.

"Long enough, how are you doing?" She asked her own question as Blaze looked back at the window.

"I'm doing fine, I guess, I didn't realize there was so much I didn't know about my father" he replied as Eva walked up to him.

"I'm...sorry that you had to go through all this" she told him as Blaze smiled.

"Thank you..." he responded as Eva nuzzled his cheek.

"Come on, Terrador's about to make the announcement" she told him as he turned to face the door, and the two of them left to listen to the announcement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaze stood beside Terrador as he waited at the top of the stairs that led to the Dragon Temple, Eva and Crystal were there as well as the other Guardians.

"Here they come..." Cyril trailed off as the citizens of Warfang were arriving, Terrador walked up to the edge of the stairs as all the citizens were present.

"People of Warfang, I have an announcement to make, one that is truly alarming..." Terrador started as the citizens eagerly awaited the news. "The Purple Dragon...has died" his news shocked the moles and dragons amongst the group as they whispered amongst themselves.

"But the Purple dragon was one of the strongest creatures ever!" One of the moles told Terrador as he nodded.

"Yes, he was, so his death comes as a shock to us as well, we believe he may have died via supernatural causes, but there is still hope, for he did not leave us with nothing, Cynder still lives, and he even left offspring" the Earth Guardian explained as the moles grew hopeful.

"Blaze here is Spyro's son, so not all hope is lost" Cyril blurted as Blaze looked at the citizens anxiously, they started murmuring amongst themselves again, causing Blaze to slightly panic.

"We must continue defending this city, the enemies of Warfang will have likely heard this news by now, we must defend this place" Incendia pointed out as the meeting was dismissed.

"Terrador...I don't think they liked me all that much" Blaze whispered to the Earth Guardian.

"Do not worry, young dragon, they're just anxious, I'm sure they're glad that Spyro left something good behind" he replied as Blaze looked unsure.

"Well...what was he like? My father? I heard multiple different versions of him, a noble warrior, a stubborn hot-head, but knowing he came from a completely different world only leads me to ask, what was he really like? Before all this?" Blaze asked as Terrador smiled.

"Well, the Spyro I knew was a calm, and unsure dragon who was empathetic to everyone he met, and cared for all his friends, he was somewhat of a saint in a way, he was one of the most pure-hearted dragons I've ever met, and I owed him my life when he saved me from Cynder" the last part of Terrador's explanation confused Blaze.

"What? Rescued from Cynder? Was she different?" He asked as Cyril walked up to him.

"Well, young chap, back in the day, Cynder was a very different dragon, corrupted from dark magic at a young age, she was Poisoned by the powers of one called the Dark Master, forced to do his bidding, and enslaved many under her control, until Spyro saved her from the corruption, and of course, they fell in love" Cyril explained as Blaze grew fairly surprised.

"Woah...that's...unexpected" he replied as Terrador chuckled.

"Come on, young dragon, let us go inside" he led them into the temple...

A scout moved through the darkness as he reached what looked like a pirate ship, as he walked onto the ship and into the halls, he eventually came across the captain.

"Sir, I have urgent news from Warfang" he told his captain.

"Go ahead" a voice from one of the birds perched on his shoulder told him.

"The Purple Dragon has died, but, there's a twist, he left an offspring" the scout informed him.

"That old fool finally die!? Well, let's see if we can find this offspring of his, haha, ready the troops!" The other bird informed the scout.

"Of course, captain" the scout left the room.

"Skabb, prepare for attack" the calmer bird informed the creature as he moved to the steering wheel, prepared for attack...

Blaze moved throughout the streets of the city as he looked around, the Moles and Dragons were giving him all kinds of looks, then he noticed a few Moles were walking out on a nature path of some sorts, he figured it'd be a little enriching to see what this place was like in a way, as he stepped on the path, he walked through the natural path as he stared at the trees and the trimmed grass.

_"Well, this place is certainly nice" _He thought to himself, as he kept walking, he noticed that many of the Moles were looking at him with interest, mostly postive expressions as he kept walking on the path, he noticed a rustle from the bushes, as he walked closer, Eva burst from the bushes and play tackled Blaze onto the ground.

"Ahh! What the!?" Blaze defended himself as Eva was giggling all the while, they rolled back into an off-road part of the path, eventually they started tumbling down a hill as Eva fell off of Blaze and they rolled alongside one another, laughing all the while, they eventually stopped but they were still laughing.

"Okay, that was pretty fun...but why did you do that?" Blaze asked as Eva lept on top of him.

"Because it was funny, your reaction was priceless!" She smiled, both Blaze and Eva felt the intimacy of the moment, and Eva leaned closer to him, until an explosion landed beside them, causing Eva to fly off of Blaze as he rolled aside and two Apes landed on the ground beside him.

"There he is!" One of the Apes informed the other one as Blaze stood up and growled.

"Don't count on it!" Blaze snarled as the ape grinned.

"Hey! Let me go!" Blaze turned back to see Eva being grabbed by the other ape.

"Eva!" He tried to run towards her, but the first ape grabbed him and electrocuted him.

"Agh!" Blaze roared as he started to lose consciousness, and he and Eva were taken onboard what he could only guess...was a pirate ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaze awoke in a damp, cold cell of some kind, as he looked around, he noticed that when he looked out the window, they were in the air...flying.

_"What in the?" _Blaze's thoughts were interrupted as a giant creature stepped up to the prison gates, and a small parrot flew in.

"Hmm, so your the one I've been hearing so much about, the offspring of the Purple Dragon, you don't really look the part..." the bird said calmly as Blaze walked up to him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Blaze asked.

"I am Scratch, and the other bird is Sniff, as for where you are, little dragon, welcome...to the arena" Scratch explained as the other bird landed.

"You done with this fool!? I just want to see him squirm in pain!" He said impulsively.

"Very well, prep yourself for combat, we have a excellent show planned for tonight..." Scratch told Blaze as she flew back onto the creature's shoulder, with the other bird joining him, and the creature walked off. Blaze walked towards the cage door with curiosity.

_"Arena? Show? I don't like where this is going" _Blaze thought to himself in concern, then he noticed two of the pirates moving into his cell, and grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey! What are you-!?" Blaze tried to break free, but was shocked **(literally) **by one of the pirates, Blaze reluctantly yielded as he was thrown into an colosseum of sorts, as he looked around, he saw more pirates cheering and hollering as the two birds he saw before sat at the head of the colosseum.

"Fiends and fellows, tonight, we have a special match planned for you, one that involves much greatness, over here we have the descendant of none other than...the Purple Dragon!!!" Scratch announced as the crowd went wild, and Blaze backed into a wall out of anxiousness.

"So, it is only fitting that we give this Dragon a challenge, he is after all, descended from greatness, to that end, after their stinging defeat last time at the hands of the Purple Dragon, these two are eager to gain vengeance in any way possible, prepare yourself for the new, and improved...Blundertails!" Scratch continued as two giant metal scorpions entered the arena, immediately giving Blaze much distress.

_"Oh boy..." _Blaze gulped, who even were these pirates? When did they meet his dad? He had many questions, but right now, he needed to survive, immediately, one of the Blundertails sent a blast of energy from it's tail, as Blaze leaped out of the way of the blast, he noticed the crowd was going wild...they enjoyed this!

_"Gotta think fast" _Blaze leaped away from another blast and flew between the Blundertails, as he flew up behind them, he shot a blast of fire at both of them, catching them off guard, this gave Blaze the time needed to fly over to one of the scorpions and grabbed it's metallic tail, and started whirling it around, causing even more cheering from the crowd as he tossed it into the wall, and it broke apart into it's individual cogs and gears. Blaze felt a little more confident, but was too late to notice the other Blundertail come in from behind and knock him into the wall, Blaze could keep hearing was the crowd cheering rapidly as he fell on the ground.

"Ow..." Blaze groaned as he landed in the dirt, he managed to pick himself back up and looked up at the massive metal Scorpion who stood over him, he immediately charged into it, blasting it to pieces, as the Scorpion fell apart, the driver attempted to attack Blaze, who managed to counter it with a fire burst.

"No, we don't do that here..." Blaze tossed him into the air as he was punched into the wall by the dragon.

"Well that was fun...anyone else?" Blaze asked smugly as Scratch grew slightly irritated.

"Nevermind them, we have something special planned for this dragon, let's see how well he can fight against one of his own, Blaze the Dragon, vs...Eva!" Scratch's announcement made Blaze look at the other gate where Eva appeared.

_"Uh oh" _Blaze gulped, this was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaze looked over at Eva, who shared a similar baffled expression.

"Wait! I can't fight her!" Blaze exclaimed we Scratch shrugged.

"You have no choice, Dragon, fight her, or die..." he informed him as Blaze reluctantly looked at Eva as she walked up to him.

"Eva, I can't fight you..." he told her as she looked uncertain.

"We have no choice..." Eva trailed off as she charged into Blaze, knocking him across the ground, as he rolled into the wall, the crowd went wild, causing Blaze to hold his head in a massive headache.

"Argh!" Blaze screeched as his eyes burned a bright yellow, and he released a stream of Eletricity from his mouth, as it touched the sky and split into multiple branches, but he was rammed into the wall again by Eva, snapping him out of his phase of power, he turned to her with a plea in his voice.

"Please! I won't fight you!" Blaze told her as she kicked him in the face.

"We don't have a choice!" She replied as she grabbed him and slammed him in the wall, raising her fist up high, prepared to strike, Blaze closed his eyes, waiting for it...but it never happened, when he opened his eyes, Eva kissed him right on the lips, shocking him to some extent, he decided to kiss back as the two stood there, and the crowd was outraged.

"Dragon! What are you doing!?" Scratch demanded an explanation as Eva continued to keep him against the wall as they kept kissing, eventually Eva pulled back, leaving Blaze with a surprised look.

"You...really care..." Blaze told her as she smiled.

"Of course I do, had I known that you felt the same, I'd have done that much sooner..." she replied, then Eva looked over behind them and saw the guards ready to throw them behind their cells again, Blaze and Eva growled in defense, until they saw a blast of ice landing in the center of the arena, and when they looked up, they saw Crystal and the Guardians landing down on the ground, roaring in outrage.

"Release those dragons immediately!" Terrador's voice boomed as the pirates drawed their weapons, only for Incendia to give them a highly threatening growl, with fire showing through her mouth, Scratch merely itched his side.

"Hmm, and why should we?" He asked as Cyril stormed up to him.

"Do not anger the Dragons, bird, unless you wish to become a prefrozen slice of Chicken" Cyril insulted Scratch, suddenly, several pirates dropped down and prepared to fight them.

"Everyone, hold your ground, we're not leaving without Blaze or Eva" Terrador instructed the other Guardians.

"As for you, young Crystal, you must stay out of this" the Earth Guardian looked down at the little black dragoness as she made a distraught face.

"But-" Crystal was cut off by Incendia.

"I'm sorry, but we can't afford losing you" She started as Crystal grumbled.

"Then why did we bring her in the first place?" Voltea asked as Cyril shrugged.

"I had to, she insisted" Terrador answered as they were prepared to fight the pirates, and they all started to attack, Terrador slammed one of the pirates into the ground with his tail, while Voltea focused on summoning an electrical prison to temporarily hold enemies while she blasted them away, all while Incendia proceeded to use Comet Dash on a few of the unlucky pirates.

"Eva, we've gotta go" Blaze grabbed her by the hand as they tried to maneuver through the battle, dodging flying pirates and elemental streams of energy as they found their way to Crystal.

"Blaze, look out!" Crystal cried as he turned to see a pirate tossing his sword at him, thankfully he and Eva ducked in time, and Cyrstal leaped out of the way.

"No one does that to my cousin!" She roared as a stream of Dark Fire blasted from her mouth, burning the pirate to ashes.

"Woah..." Eva gasped as Blaze helped her up and walked to Crystal.

"That was impressive" Blaze petted Crystal's head as she looked up at him.

"Well, I couldn't just let them do that to you" she replied as Blaze looked over at the Guardians fighting the pirates.

_"They need our help, wether they like it or not" _he thought to himself, then he saw the captain landing in the arena, the two birds still perched on his shoulder.

"Well, little dragon, let's see how you fair against a true warrior!" Scratch exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's time for pain!!!" The other bird cried.

"Skabb, attack!" Scratch ordered the captain as he lifted his broadsword, and brought it down fast, thankfully, the three Dragons leaped out of the way. As Blaze landed on the ground, he realized that strategy was in order, Skabb was a brute, plain and simple, but he was fully aware of his surroundings, especially since the birds could watch from all angles.

_"We need to get rid of the birds first..." _Blaze thought to himself as he turned to see Eva preparing to pounce on Skabb, Blaze tried to signal her to stop, but she didn't see as she lept at Skabb, but he was immediately alerted by the birds, and grabbed her in his giant hand.

"Eva!" Blaze cried, he looked for some kind of way to free her, then he noticed the sword from earlier, it was still stuck in the wall. Blaze, thinking fast, flew over to grab the sword and yanked it out of it's spot, he looked back to see Skabb raising his broadsword, prepared to finish Eva, the birds were too focused on her as well, meaning that this would be easy, Blaze sprinted with the sword in hand, and rammed it through Skabb's chest.

"Ack!" The captain gurgled up blood as he released Eva and the two birds flew off of his shoulders.

"Insolent Dragon! You'll pay-hey!" Scratch was grabbed by Incendia.

"Going somewhere?" She asked rhetorically as she grabbed Sniff as well, thankfully, the rest of the pirates were either dead or scared off by the Guardians.

"The battle is won!" Cyril cheered as Blaze and the others walked up to them.

"Yes, and I must say Blaze, you have your fathers resilience, you were truly brave in battle today" Terrador commended Blaze as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, it was nothing..." he trailed off as Eva coiled her tail around his, and Crystal hugged him.

"I suggest we head back now, we've spent enough time here" Voltea told them as Terrador agreed.

"Yeah, we'll need a place to put these two" Incendia informed them.

"Indeed, come, young dragons, let us return home" Terrador informed them as they spread their wings, and took to the skies, with Blaze, Eva, and Crystal not far behind, and they flew back toward Warfang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, those two birds will be enjoying a nice comfortable cell from now on, thankfully, that means that our business with them is concluded" Incendia explained as Terrador nodded.

"Yes, that is indeed a correct assumption, but I'm more concerned about these three" he looked down at Blaze, Eva, and Crystal.

"What do you mean, Terrador?" Crystal asked.

"It's quite simple, really, you three are young, and you each have parents waiting for you, probably worried out of their minds" Cyril explained.

"Cyril is correct, you don't belong here..." Voltea continued.

"Yes, for now I think it's best we return you to those Skylands, it would be best for you to remain with your kin" Terrador told them.

"Well, I do hope we see each other again, this place is amazing" Eva replied as Terrador smiled.

"Indeed it is, Spyro made sure of that, I know he'll always be watching over you all, especially you, Blaze" the Earth Guardian turned to the orange dragon.

"Well, I like to think he is...but there's still so much I wish I'd known, I mean, I had no idea that he was originally from here" Blaze replied.

"Well, your welcome back here anytime..." Incendia told them.

"Don't worry, Terrador, the next time we enter this city, it'll be here to stay" Eva smiled as Crystal leaped onto Blaze's back.

"Yeah, that's sweet and all, but we must press forward! To the boulder!" She announced playfully, and Cyril leaned towards Terrador.

"She has an awful amount of optimism, considering she's the daughter of two dark versions of Spyro and Cynder..." he whispered into Terrador's ear as he nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now, have a safe journey, you three, and may the Ancestors give you strength when you most need it" Incendia wished them luck as they said their goodbyes and entered the forest.

"Crystal, I can't keep carrying you all the time, your getting to big for-" Blaze almost collapsed under her weight, but kept himself steady.

"Nonsense, you can do it!" Crystal responded as Eva giggled, and coiled her tail around Blaze's.

"Well, I'm just happy that we all came out of this alright" she pointed out as Blaze agreed.

"Yeah, definitely...Crystal, please get off of me..." Blaze took a deep breath as Crystal flew off of Blaze's back, and he stretched in satisfaction.

"Whew, that felt great..." Blaze sighed as they reached the Boulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Eva told them as they walked through, and returned to the Skylands, with Blaze more confident about his place in this world, one can only wonder, if Spyro was looking down on him now.

The End

The Darkest Night coming soon

**(Whew! That's done, and that felt kinda nice, going back to basics, it's all fine and dandy, now I simply have to start writing Spider-Man: Peculiar Encounters, so I'm essentially gonna take some time off to write that, oh, and there's some other news, we got Spyro: Worlds of the Past, I think that's gonna be a twist, we have the Sequel to The Legend of Spyro: The Test of Time (finally), Spyro the Dragon and the Dark Reign, which completes this Spyro's Malefor Trilogy, and finally, we have Concurrent Skies, a new story and universe based on what if Cynder won the Battle of Convexity? So we got all kinds of stories planned, so stay tuned, and peace out!)**


End file.
